Scandales en Jet Set
by Espyvie
Summary: UA Depuis la mort de leur mère adoptive, Kira et Cagalli ont en charge le restaurant. A deux pas de la fermeture du restaurant, un mystérieux inconnu leur propose une somme extraordinaire qui pourrait sauver leur restaurant. Mais à une condition EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1 : A une condition

_Titre : __Scandales en Jet Set_

Auteur : _Jellabel_

Rating : _K+_

Genre : _Univers alternatif Sentimental / Comédie _

Résumé : _Kira et Cagalli sont de faux jumeaux. Depuis la mort de leur mère adoptive, ils ont repris en main le restaurant dont elle avait la charge, mais les ennuis ne manquent pas. A deux pas de la fermeture du restaurant, un mystérieux inconnu leur propose une somme extraordinaire qui pourrait sauver leur restaurant. Mais à une condition._

Couples : _Kira x Lacus ; Asran x Cagalli ; et d'autres_

**A UNE CONDITION.**

_Dans une des rues de Tokyo, se trouvait un restaurant traditionnel. Il était tard, près de trois heures du matin environ et les derniers clients s'en était déjà aller. Le restaurant avait fermé ses portes ainsi que ses volets et même si dans la nuit noire, la devanture ne dégageait plus aucune lumière, le travail n'était pas fini pour tout le monde. Encore quelques personnes s'affairaient dans l'établissement. _

_A l'étage se trouvait un jeune homme âgé de 22 ans. Assis derrière son bureau, Kira pianotait sur son ordinateur d'une part et observer le cahier des réservations d'autres parts. Il avait terminé la comptabilité du jour et essayait de prévoir les résultats futurs de l'établissement lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte. _

_« Entrez. » dit-il. Il en profita pour enfin lever le nez de son ordinateur. Faire une pause ne lui ferait aucun mal._

_La porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer Cagalli. Cette jeune femme était la sœur jumelle de Kira et pourtant quiconque ne le saurait pas aurait bien dû mal à le deviner. La jeune femme était blonde, lui était châtain, elles avait des yeux ambres tandis que les siens étaient violet. Kira avait aussi quelques centimètres de plus que sa sœur, mais tout deux avait des traits assez fins. Même caractériellement ils étaient différents. Il était réfléchi, elle était spontanée, il était calme, elle avait un fort caractère, il était raisonnable, elle intuitive. Mais malgré ces différences, tout deux étaient des amis fidèles sur qui on peut compter et tout deux aimait ce restaurant, au point d'avoir abandonner leurs études pour le reprendre à la mort de leur mère adoptive, leurs parents biologique étant décédés dans un accident de voitures quand ils étaient jeunes. _

_« Ça va ? » s'enquit-elle. « Tu as l'air fatiguée. » expliqua-t-elle._

_« Ça va. J'ai bientôt fini. » répondit Kira dans un sourire. « Et toi ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Comme d'habitude. » répondit-elle, avec un sourire pétillant. « Maryu vient de partir. On a fini de nettoyer la salle et de faire la vaisselle. Il reste plus qu'à la ranger. Je devrais avoir fini d'ici une petite heure…Mais j'ai eu envie de faire une pause. » finit-elle._

_« Tu es fatiguée toi aussi. » remarqua Kira._

_« Oui un peu. Comme tous les soirs. » avoua-t-elle. _

_Kira ne répondit pas. Cagalli s'était assise sur le fauteuil face à Kira et avait mis sa tête entre ses bras, le tout sur la partie libre du bureau. Il est vrai que leur journée était bien remplies. Surtout depuis que le restaurant connaissait des difficultés financières. Certes ces dernières ne dataient pas d'aujourd'hui, bien au contraire. Elles avaient commencées avant la mort de leur mère, mais les jumeaux n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que c'était le travail qui avait finit par la tuer. Elle aimait tellement ce restaurant, un héritage familial. C'était en partie pour elle que tout deux avait décidé de le reprendre. Cependant leur études n'avait rien à voir avec la restauration et ils avaient eu du mal au début. Par chance ils avaient été aidés par les employés tel que Maryu qui travaillaient là depuis déjà plusieurs années, mais pendant qu'ils apprenaient, les problèmes grossissaient et maintenant il était dur d'y faire face. Ils avaient dû se séparer de certains membres du personnel et Kira et Cagalli les avaient remplacés. Kira se chargeait de toute la gestion du restaurant et des papiers à remplir le soir, la journée, il aidait en cuisine. Tandis que Cagalli se chargeait du reste du personnel, du service et du ménage. A la fin de leur journée, ils étaient épuisés, et ils savaient que ça ne pouvait pas durer ainsi éternellement. Cependant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à fermer le restaurant, alors ils redoublaient d'effort. _

_« On en est où dans les comptes ? » demanda la jeune femme, sans sortir de ses bras et d'une voix peu enthousiaste._

_Kira soupira avant de se placer dans la même position que sa sœur et de lui répondre :_

_« Toujours au même point…On a des crédits à rembourser, dont un en retard. Si on se dépêche pas, la banque risque de nous mettre en liquidation judiciaire. » _

_Il y eut un silence de quelques instants, avant que de nouveau Cagalli parle._

_« Je comprend pas. » dit-elle doucement._

_Kira la regarda sans changer de position, en attendant qu'elle continue. _

_« Je comprend pas. » répétât elle plus fort, en faisant face a son frère. « D'où nous viennent ces problèmes ? On est presque complet tous les jours. Les clients son contents quand ils sortent. Alors comment se fait-il qu'on soit en déficit ? »_

_« Il y a plein d'explication Cagalli. A commencer par les taux des banques qui sont plus haut. Puis il y a les taxes qui elle aussi ont augmentés. Ça nous fait des charges supplémentaires. Et on peu pas augmenter nos prix, parce que si on a encore des clients, on risquerait d'en perdre et là ce serait vraiment fini. » répondit Kira d'une voix douce._

_Un nouveau silence coupa la conversation. Tout deux réfléchissant de leur côté. Les choses n'étaient pas joyeuses. Combien de fois s'était-il dit, qu'ils aimeraient qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes. Leur mère toujours en vie, pourrait s' occuper du restaurant et tout deux continueraient leurs études. Kira en informatique, domaine dans lequel il était vraiment doué, d'un côté Kira était doué pour beaucoup de choses. Il s'intéressait à beaucoup de choses et apprenait très vite. Cagalli quand à elle continuerait ses études en communication. Car bien qu'elle est un fort caractère et qu'elle ne se laisse pas faire, Cagalli était quelque un de très naturelle qui attirait les autres. Avec Cagalli, les choses étaient rarement mitigés, habituellement, où on l'aimait beaucoup, où on l'aimait pas. _

_« Pff. Si les autres nous lâchés aussi. » Lança Cagalli légèrement contrariée._

_« Cagalli techniquement, ils ne font rien pour nous couler. » essaya de raisonner Kira. _

_« Tu trouves ? » demanda -t-elle sur la défensive. _

_« Ce sont des chaînes de restauration rapide. On ne propose pas les même produits et même services qu'eux. Techniquement, ils ne nous font même pas concurrence. »_

_« Non mais ils essaient quand même de nous racheter. » rétorqua-t-elle, visiblement énervée. _

_« On est situé en centre ville et ils n'ont pas de filiale dans le coin, notre emplacement est idéal pour eux… »_

_« Oui c'est ça, ils veulent raser et … » Coupa la jeune femme, toujours énervée. _

_« Calme toi Cagalli, on est pas près de leur vendre quoi que ce soit, alors pas besoin de t'emporter d'accord. » coupa à nouveau Kira plus doucement. Crier avec Cagalli ne servait à rien et c'était loin de la calmer, au contraire._

_Le jeune femme ne répondit pas de suite et remis sa tête dans ses bras. Un court silence se posa à nouveau._

_« Je dis qu'on devrait les attaquer en justice pour harcèlement moral. » annonça-t-elle calmement._

_« Tu sais très bien que ça ne servirait à rien. » Répondit Kira. _

_Cette conversation, ils l'avait déjà eu plusieurs fois avec Cagalli. La compagnie Seiran et Cie (1) était une grande multinationale mondiale basée aux Etats-Unis. Ils étaient dans plusieurs domaines, comme le bâtiment et la finance, mais depuis peu, ils avaient lancé une chaîne de restauration rapide. Rien d'étonnant à cela. Les fast food connaissaient une grosse progression en ce moment et était très populaire auprès des jeunes et de ceux qui n'avait pas le temps de rentrer déjeuner ou dîner chez eux. C'était un domaine qui rapportait. _

_Mais depuis quelques mois déjà, ils avaient été contactés par un membre de cette société qui leur avait proposé une très grosse somme pour l'achat du restaurant. Il était vrai que si Kira et Cagalli avait eu l'intention de vendre, ils aurait eu là une excellente affaire à réaliser. Mais ils ne voulaient pas vendre. Bien sûr le membre de la société avait insisté et rappelé plusieurs fois. Cependant il obtenait toujours la même réponse. Alors il avait finalement pris l'habitude d'appeler à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Et ceux pas uniquement au restaurant mais parfois aussi chez eux. _

_Quand l'homme en question tombait sur Kira, les choses se passait plutôt calmement, Kira mettait un terme à la conversation de façon calme, mais quand c'était Cagalli, elle les envoyés sur les roses sans douceur. _

_Elle ne les aimait vraiment pas. Elle avait été celle qui avait pensé à une attaque en justice. Et même si il était possible qu'ils gagnent car après tout le harcèlement était bien là. Ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Intenter une action en justice, cela voulait dire engager un avocat, dont les honoraires ne sont vraiment pas donnés et en plus de ça lancer une procédure longue. Il faudrait compter deux ou trois ans avant que l'affaire arrive devant un tribunal. Même si il gagnaient, il faudrait compter sur la compagnie Seiran et Cie pour faire appel. Et c'était encore deux à trois ans de frais supplémentaires. Non. Le restaurant ne pouvait se le permettre. Kira et Cagalli ne ferait que le perdre plus vite. _

_Car Kira doutait de pouvoir le sauver. Bien sûr Cagalli était toujours là optimiste et souriante. Elle ne croyait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle disait, mais elle refusait d'abandonner et sa ténacité retomber sur Kira, qui se disait qu'après tout, tant qu'ils n'avaient pas fermés, c'est qu'ils étaient encore là. Et comme Cagalli l'avait dit, le restaurant jouissait d'une bonne notoriété, et il y avait des employés fidèles comme Maryu qui était attachés à ce restaurant presque autant qu'eux. Alors peut-être qu'avec une nouvelle campagne de pub, ils pourraient attirer de nouveaux clients, c'était sûr cela les aiderait. Mais les campagnes publicitaires coûtaient cher. _

_« On trouvera une solution n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Cagalli. La tristesse dans sa voix était perceptible._

_Kira lui prit la main et la serra._

_« Oui. On va trouver. Ne t'inquiètes pas. » essaya -t'il de la rassurer en souriant. _

_Elle lui sourit en retour. _

_« Oui, c'est vrai. » dit-elle plus heureuse que quelques secondes auparavant. Elle se leva. « Bon je vais aller ranger la vaisselle. » _

_Kira acquiesça. Au moment où elle se tournait pour aller vers la porte, le téléphone sonna. Kira regarda sa montre._

_« 3h45. » annonça-t-il._

_« Si c'est encore cette compagnie, je te jure que je vais.. » _

_Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car elle décrocha devançant Kira. Celui-ci légèrement surpris se contenta de dire._

_« Reste calme Cagalli. »_

_Cagalli lui fit un signe de tête avant de parler au combiné :_

_« Non mais vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ? » fit-elle agressive. _

_Kira soupira et mit le haut parleur, histoire de suivre la conversation. Mais dit qu'il entendit la voix de l'appelant, il remarqua que ce n'était pas la voix de l'homme habituel. La personne en question, un homme aussi répondit :_

_« Veuillez m'excuser Mademoiselle Yamato. J'ai oublier le décalage horaire. Cependant il est important que je vous parles à vous et à votre frère. Alors je vous prierai de ne pas raccrocher »_

_Kira et Cagalli échangèrent un regard étonné. La jeune femme s'adoucit, mais resta tout de même sur la défensive. Elle dit :_

_« Cela dépend. Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? » _

_« Je ne fait pas parti de la compagnie Seiran & Cie, si c'est cela qui vous inquiètes. Et je ne souhaite pas non plus racheter votre restaurant. Au contraire je veux vous proposer une aide. Mais je souhaite vous parler à vous et à votre frère. » _

_La voix au bout du fil n'était pas agressive, mais elle était autoritaire. Kira et Cagalli se regardèrent. Elle mit sa main sur le combiné et lui demanda :_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » _

_Kira ne répondit pas de suite. Un homme visiblement qui ne s'était toujours pas présentés, car il avait dit qui il n'était pas, mais il n'avait pas dit qui il était, voulait leur proposer de l'aide. Kira ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais écouter ce que la personne avait à dire ne leur coûtait rien. Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague._

_Kira fit signe à Cagalli de lui passer le combiné, ce qu'elle fit. Ensuite elle se rassit sur le fauteuil en face du bureau. _

_Kira parla alors au combiné :_

_« Allo ? Je suis Kira Yamato. Puis-je savoir ce que vous nous voulez exactement ? »_

_« Je vous les déjà dit. Vous aider. » répondit l'inconnu. _

_« Qu'est-ce qui nous le prouve ? Et pourquoi ? » demanda Kira._

_« Pourquoi ? Cela me regarde. Mais en ce qui concerne la preuve, c'est très simple. Vous avez un ordinateur à disposition ? » Demanda l'inconnu._

_« Oui. » répondit Kira._

_« Pouvez-vous interroger le compte de votre restaurant ? » interrogea l'inconnu. _

_« Oui. » Répétât Kira._

_« Alors faites le. » Ce n'était pas vraiment un ordre mais cela s'en approcha drôlement. _

_Cependant Kira le fit. Il était curieux de savoir où cette conversation allait les mener. Et il vit dans les yeux de Cagalli qu'elle pensait la même chose. Kira se connecta sur son compte, mais celui-ci était identique à d'habitude. Le chiffre qui s'y trouvait était toujours aussi insuffisant. _

_« Ça y est, j'y suis. Que suis-je censé voir ? » demanda Kira. Cagalli s'était déplacé derrière lui pour pouvoir voir l'écran. _

_« Attendez quelques secondes. » Le silence se fit à l'autre bout du combiné. Kira crut entendre d'autres voix. « Voilà, c'est commencé. Dans quelques secondes vous aurez les résultats. » repris l'inconnu. _

_« Qu'est-ce qui est … » _

_Kira n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase à cause de la surprise que lui et sa sœur eurent. En a peine quelques secondes, le chiffre sur le compte avait été multiplié par cent grâce à un virement bancaire. Comment était-ce possible, qu'une aussi grosse somme soit débité si rapidement. La banque de l'expéditeur avait déjà du être prévenue à l'avance. Sinon la transaction était impossible. L'appel était donc prémédité. Cagalli chuchota à Kira :_

_« Comment a-t-il eu notre numéro de compte ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas. » _

_Tout deux restèrent encore quelques secondes silencieux. Certes ils étaient surpris. Mais ils se demandaient surtout pourquoi ? Kira reprit le combiné._

_« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » On ne fait pas une telle proposition sans arrières pensées._

_« D'abord sachez que la somme que je vous ai envoyé peut être augmentée si vous le souhaiter et ceux autant que vous le voulez. Mais en échange je veux que vous me rendiez un petit service… Ce service est ma seule condition… » L'inconnu fit une pause. _

_Kira et Cagalli se regardèrent. La proposition était intéressante, mais tout dépendait du fameux service. _

_« De quel service s'agit-il ? » demanda Kira. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre._

_« Je veux que vous fassiez en sorte que le mariage entre Asran Zala et Lacus Clyne, prévu dans un mois, soit annulé. Je vous laisse une heure pour réfléchir, je vous rappelle à 5h00 heure, heure de chez vous.»_

_Et la conversation fût coupée._

_Voilà c'était le premier chapitre. Dîtes moi vite ce que vous en pensez. En bien ou en mal. Désolée pour les fautes si il en reste (et il doit en rester ). Review SVP (ça fera venir le prochain chapitre plus rapidement)._

_(1) Oui je sais j'ai pas été inventive pour le nom. Mais je suis vraiment nulle quand il s'agit de trouver des noms. C'est pareil pour les titres d'ailleurs._


	2. Chapter 2 : Décision

Titre : _Scandales en Jet Set_

Auteur : _Jellabel_

Rating : _K+_

Genre : _Univers alternatif Sentimental / Comédie _

Résumé : _Kira et Cagalli sont de faux jumeaux. Depuis la mort de leur mère adoptive, ils ont repris en main le restaurant dont elle avait la charge, mais les ennuis ne manquent pas. A deux pas de la fermeture du restaurant, un mystérieux inconnu leur propose une somme extraordinaire qui pourrait sauver leur restaurant. Mais à une condition._

Couples : _Kira x Lacus ; Asran x Cagalli ; et d'autres_

* * *

**Décision**

_Le jeune homme raccrocha le combiné du téléphone en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Il s'étira de tout son long, bras au dessus de sa tête et jambes loin devant lui, en laissant un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Voilà, c'était fait. La première partie du boulot était accomplie. Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'a rappeler dans une heure. _

_« Eh dîtes les gars qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda t'il en faisant se retourner le siège « à tourniquet » comme il l'appelait vers ses cher collègues de l'après-midi._

_« On attend. » répondit l'un d'eux._

_Le garçon fît tourner d'un quart sa chaise pour se retrouver face à l'homme qui venait de parler. Son visage s'étira en une moue exagérée de réflexion. Au bout de quelques secondes son visage se détendit et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Non. Rien à faire, il ne se souvenait pas du nom de ce mec. Mais bon tant pis. La chaise tourna à nouveau d'un quart, pour se retrouver en face du téléphone. _

_Il observa ce dernier, comme si il attendait qu'il sonne, hors il savait très bien, que lui seul le décrocherait et ce serait pour appeler, et cela dans … 56 minutes et 25 secondes. _

_« Pfffff. » Un autre soupir traversa ses lèvres, un soupir d'agacement cette fois-ci. Il n'était pas particulièrement patient, et il savait maintenant pourquoi son « frère » lui avait refilé le boulot. Il savait que ce serait chiant…Enfin bon, après tout tant qu'ils étaient bien payés, c'était le plus important. _

_Un nouveau sourire apparut sur son visage. Un sourire triompha. Il était sûr que les inconnus au bout du fil accepteraient la proposition qu'il leur avait faite. Enfin, c'était pas SA proposition, non lui était juste payé pour passer l'appel. Mais bon, la somme proposé était conséquente, ce serait stupide de dire non. Ils allaient dire oui et eux seraient payés._

_Après tout c'était comme ça, avec de l'argent, on a ce qu'on veut. Et leur patronne était prêt à payer très cher pour avoir ce oui._

_Le garçon regarda par la fenêtre. Il faisait beau cet après midi à New York._

_Ce n'était peut-être pas une blague après tout. _

_Questions, constatations, suppositions… voilà ce qui passait en boucle dans l'esprit de Kira depuis quelques minutes. La tonalité du téléphone résonnée encore dans la salle. Kira n'ayant toujours pas reposé le combiné, ni même désactiver le haut parleur. _

_Pour dire vrai, il était bien trop occupé à réfléchir pour prêter attention à ces maigres détails. Il ne cessait de se demander, de questionner son esprit sur cette affaire. Se pouvait-il que ce ne soit pas un canular ? Se pouvait-il que la proposition soit sérieuse ? Parce que d'un côté, il fallait être réaliste. Qui payerai près d'un million pour briser un couple ? A moins que cette histoire ne cache autre chose ? Etait-ce au moins légal ? Toucher de l'argent pour séparer deux personnes. Et puis c'était qui ces deux personnes d'ailleurs ? Leurs noms ne disaient vraiment rien à Kira. Puis de toute façon, cette histoire ne plaisait pas à Kira. Au fond, il serait presque soulagé d'apprendre que ce n'était qu'une blague…_

_Le jeune homme cessa de réfléchir quand il vit sa sœur lui passer devant pour s'installer dans le fauteuil face à son bureau. Tout deux se fixèrent dans les yeux. Puis finalement Cagalli détourna le regard pour jouer distraitement avec un stylo attraper sur le bureau, les yeux fixant un point indistinct. _

_« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle. Kira savait très bien ce qu'elle attendait comme réponse, il connaissait sa sœur. Et bien que les gens disent toujours que c'était incroyable comme ils étaient différents, ils étaient en réalité bien plus semblables que cela paraissait. Et les phrases entières étaient souvent inutiles pour se comprendre._

_« J'en sais rien Cagalli. » répondit-il dans un soupir, en penchant la tête en arrière, regardant ainsi le plafond. _

_« Tu sais. » continua sa sœur. « Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un se serait embêter à transférer des fond pour une simple blague Kira. »_

_Kira entendit le bruit du stylo que sa sœur reposait sur le bureau. Il savait aussi qu'elle le fixait de nouveau. Il savait aussi que s'il la regardait, c'était à un regard décidé qu'il devrait faire face. Cagalli était décidé. Kira savait ce qu'elle avait choisi et il ne savait pas si il devait accepter ou pas. _

_Kira se passa une main sur le visage et se bascula en avant, fixant maintenant le cahier fermé devant lui, évitant volontairement le visage de sa sœur. Il dit :_

_« On sait jamais Cagalli. Puis, tu sais, les fonds ont justement été transféré trop vite…Enfin je ne sais pas. Ca me parait…étrange. »_

_« Quoi ! C'est impossible de transférer de l'argent si vite ? » Demanda t'elle. Cagalli savait bien qu'en informatique son frère s'y connaissait plus qu'elle._

_« Non, mais…enfin. » Kira ne finit pas sa phrase, en fait il ne savait pas trop quoi dire._

_« Mais quoi alors ? » demanda Cagalli en se levant. Elle commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Elle marcha quelques secondes, avant de s'arrêter et de continuer : « Ecoutes Kira, je sais que ça peut paraître étrange, mais je suis sûre que ce n'est pas une farce. Je suis sûre que c'est pour de vrai Kira. » Cagalli posa ses mains sur le bureau et observa son frère. Celui-ci leva la tête du cahier et fit face à sa sœur en lui disant :_

_« Justement Cagalli. Mais enfin…qui paierait un million des étrangers pour séparer un couple ? Non mais c'est de la folie, c'est même pas jeté de l'argent par les fenêtres là, c'est … »_

_« Bof, si tu veux mon avis ils ont les moyens de jeter un million voire deux ou même dix par les fenêtres. »_

_« Quoi ? » Répondit Kira un peu surpris par le ton nonchalant de sa sœur. Sœur qui s'était d'ailleurs assise sur le bureau. «Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Questionnât-il._

_« Eh bien je réfléchis Kira. Qui a part un milliardaire voudrait séparer un couple de milliardaire. Non à mon avis pour vouloir interférer dans un mariage, il faut être vachement touché par le dit mariage. Et quand on est touché par le mariage de deux des plus grande stars qui existe au point de vouloir l'annuler en payant quelqu'un, moi je dis qu'il faut avoir les moyens, et je suis sûr que dans l'entourage d'Asran Zala et de Lacus Clyne, il doit y en avoir des gens qui ont les moyens. C'est tout. »_

_« C'est tout. » répétât hébété Kira. Il était légèrement perdu là. « Attends Cagalli, de quoi tu me parles de milliardaires là ? D'où tu connais Asran Zala et Lacus Clyne toi ? Et qui sont-ils d'abord ? »_

_Cagalli observa un instant son frère, avant de lui demander le plus naturellement du monde :_

_« Kira, ça t'arrive de lire des magazines peoples ? »_

_« Quoi ? » Ou il était vraiment fatigué, ou la conversation prenait une tournure des plus étranges. _

_« Tu en lis ou pas ? » insista Cagalli._

_« Non. » répondit Kira, en se demanda où sa sœur allait en venir. _

_« Tu regardes jamais la télé ? »_

_« Pas vraiment…Mais Cagalli pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? »_

_Cagalli secoua la tête en souriant, finalement elle dit, sur le ton que prend un enfant en récitant une leçon qu'il connait sur le bout des doigts et qui va permettre d'apprendre des tas de choses à son professeur. _

_« Asran Zala, mannequin archi-connu. Prend n'importe quel magazine qui te tombe sous la main et tu verras qu'il apparaîtra quelques part. Quand à Lacus Clyne, sa fiancée, c'est une chanteuse méga-célèbre, que tous les producteurs de télé s'arrachent. Zappe un peu sur les chaînes et tu finiras par tomber sur elle. Ensuite tous les ados du monde entier doivent s'arracher leurs autographes. Ils vivent dans un appartement à New York qu'ils partagent depuis six mois, c'est-à-dire depuis la demande en mariage d'Asran à Lacus. La destination du mariage est inconnue, mais une chose est sûre, ce ne sera pas à New York et probablement pas en Amérique. Il paraîtrait que la cérémonie aurait lieu dans un grand hôtel, cinq étoiles apparemment et qu'il y aurait plus d'une centaine d'invités, tous des grandes pompe de la Jet Set. » _

_Cagalli s'arrêta enfin et regarda son frère qui semblait toujours aussi surpris. Elle ajoutât avec un sourire et un air amusé. _

_« Tu sais Kira, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu pensais tant à une farce maintenant, si tu croyais qu'il s'agissait du mariage de l'épicière et du boucher. Mais tu vois ce n'est pas le cas.»_

_Kira n'était pas convaincu pour autant._

_« Ca me paraît encore plus irréel là. » avoua Kira. Visiblement ce n'était pas l'avis de Cagalli._

_« Moi ça me paraît logique. » avoua t elle à son tour._

_« Mais enfin…Je veux bien qu'il y ait des excentriques dans les milliardaires mais de là à empêcher un mariage d'avoir lieu en recourant à d'autres…Pourquoi ils ne le font pas eux même ? »_

_« Oh mais Kira qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Trop timide, à cause de leur image, parce qu'ils veulent se venger, pour faire une blague, parce qu'ils ne sont pas d'accord, voire même ils ne savent pas comment s'y prendre. Mais enfin Kira, on s'en fiche. Comme ça on peut sauver le restaurant ! »_

_« Et la légalité t'y a pensé ? »_

_« Mais que veut-tu qu'il y ait d'illégal ? On a le droit de vouloir interféré dans ce mariage si on veut après tout. »_

_« C'est du n'importe quoi. »_

_« Mais Kira, je m'en fiche royalement moi. Je vois juste qu'on peut sauver le restaurant avec cet argent. Je dis qu'il faut dire oui. » Le ton de Cagalli commençait à monter._

_« Et si on est découvert, peu importe par qui, on le coule définitivement le restaurant. »Kira aussi haussa la voix._

_« Mais c'est notre dernière solution, tu sais très bien qu'on ne réussira pas à le sauver. » Là elle avait raison. « Ce restaurant était tout pour maman, je ne le laisserai pas couler. Quitte à me lancer dans cette histoire toute seule. Qu'elle soit légale ou pas. Ce sera pour maman. »_

_Kira doutait franchement que leur mère serait d'accord, mais d'un côté lui aussi ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser tomber le restaurant. Ce lieu était imprégné de l'esprit de leur mère. Tout les clients ou presque l'avait connu, tous reparlaient d'elle quand ils venaient. Les repas ici, c'était le moment où l'on se souvenait d'elle. Si le restaurant disparaissait, certaines personnes finiraient par l'oublier. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser faire ça. Kira soupira :_

_« Bon d'accord. » céda t'il._

_« Ouais. » Cagalli sourit « On sauvera le restaurant tu verras. »_

_« Hum. » _

_Kira ne dit rien d'autre. Cagalli décida d'aller finir de ranger le reste de vaisselle visiblement joyeuse. Cagalli était déterminée, Kira ne doutait pas qu'elle ferait ce qu'elle pourrait. Kira lui ne pouvait se départir de ses inquiétudes. Où cela aller les mener ? Etait-ce une erreur ? Puis en disant oui, il y avait les questions techniques. Apparemment il faudrait aller à New York et ce n'était pas dans leur moyen. Comment s'y prendre ? Comment faire pour approcher les personnes concernées ? Mais pour ces questions, Kira ne s'en embêtait pas trop. Il était sûr que ceux qui les avait contactés y avait déjà pensé._

_Kira tenta bien évidement de se remettre au travail, mais malgré sa bonne volonté, son esprit s'en allait vagabonder ailleurs. Le jeune homme ne cessait de regarder l'heure défilé, sans savoir que sa sœur en cuisine, faisait exactement la même chose. A cinq heures moins cinq du matin, Cagalli reparut sur la porte, ils allaient bientôt être fixés. _

_Ils attendirent tout deux en silence, assis l'un en face de l'autre. A cinq heure pile le téléphone sonna. Kira décrocha. _

_« Alors ? » demanda la voix au bout du fil. _

_« Quels sont les risques ? Est-ce que c'est légal… »_

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout les détails ont été prévus, et vous n'allez pas contre la loi en décidant de briser un mariage. Tant que vous ne tuez personne. » _

_Kira ne répondit pas. Il était trop fatigué pour chercher à répondre aux plaisanteries des inconnus qui les engagent au milieu de la nuit pour un travail absolument idiot. _

_« Alors ? » répétât la voix. _

_« C'est d'accord. » répondit Kira._

_« Tout les deux ? »_

_« Oui. » dit Kira en jetant un coup d'œil à sa sœur. _

_« Ok. Bon vous devez avoir un colis devant le restaurant, avec ce qui vous sera nécessaire aux États-Unis. Votre avion décolle à 8h15. Ne le loupez pas. Les billets sont dans la colis. Bonne chance. »_

_La conversation fût coupée aussi soudainement que la première fois. Maintenant plus question de reculer. Dans quoi s'embarquaient-ils. Kira observa sa sœur sortir de la pièce. Il savait très bien où elle allait. _

_Elle revînt quelques minutas après avec un colis dans les mains. _

* * *

Et voilà fin du Chapitre 2. Alors comment ? Personellement j'en suis un peu moins contente que pour le premier. Mais bon voilà

Désolée pour le retard, je vous promet d'essayer de mettre le troisième plus rapidement.


	3. Chapter 3 : changement d'identités

_**Titre : **Scandales en Jet Set_

_**Auteur : **Jellabel_

_**Genres : **Comédie, romances et action (même si ce dernier risque d'être un peu long à venir)_

_**Rating : **K+ _

_**Couples : **Asran x Cagalli et Kira x Lacus et plein d'autres que vous pouvez deviner tout seuls ^^_

_**Disclaimers : **Les personnages de Gundam Seed ne m'appartiennent pas._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Nouvelles identités … ou pas ? **_

_« Kira tu es prêt ? » _

_Cagalli venait de paraître sur le pas de la porte de chambre de Kira, visiblement enjouée. Elle semblait avoir retrouvée toute son énergie, son visage était tout sourire. Elle courait d'une pièce à l'autre en vitesse en vérifiant qu'elle n'avait rien oubliée. _

_« Oui presque Cagalli. » répondit Kira. _

_« Dépêche toi on va louper l'avion. Je t'attends en bas. » _

_La jeune femme repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Kira mis encore quelques minutes pour boucler sa valise puis la prit en main et quitta sa chambre. Il se rendit dans le couloir et au passage regarda l'heure sur l'horloge. 6h15. Leur avion décollait à 7h15, Cagalli avait raison, il fallait se dépêcher s'ils ne voulaient pas rater l'avion. _

_Kira se décida alors à rejoindre sa sœur, mais en haut des escaliers, il fit demi tour et se rendit dans la chambre de sa mère, c'était là, qu'ils avaient placé son hôtel. Au centre de ce dernier trôné la photo de leur mère. Kira posa sa valise au sol et alluma une bougie, avant de finalement s'adresser à sa mère. _

_« Je ne sais pas trop dans quoi on s'entraîne Cagalli et moi. Tu as une idée toi ? Tu crois qu'on a tort ? Je suis sûre que tu pense que cette histoire est insensée n'est-ce pas ? »_

_A cet instant là, Kira entendit la voix de Maryu résonnait en bas :_

_« Mais c'est insensé ! Cagalli reprend tes esprits. Ne me dit pas que Kira est d'accord quand même ! »_

_Kira ne put s'empêcher de sourire, après quelques mots de plus à sa mère en lui disant qu'il n'était pas étonné que Maryu ait été sa meilleure amie, il éteignit la bougie et se dirigea vers le restaurant, où les voix de Maryu et Cagalli se faisait entendre. Etrangement, il se sentait plus serein. Peut-être était-ce du au fait que quelqu'un ait clairement dit que cette affaire était insensée, s'accordant ainsi avec ses pensées. Cependant, il était maintenant impossible de changer d'avis. A peine avait-il atteint la base des escaliers que Maryu surgit suivi de près par Cagalli. _

_« Kira ! Dis-moi que ta sœur divague complètement. » Lança une Maryu à mi chemin entre l'incrédulité et l'inquiétude et la colère._

_« Heu… » Kira ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Comment tout expliquer à Maryu alors que lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit oui. Entre temps, Cagalli essayait de résonner Maryu, mais cette dernière était concentré sur Kira. Finalement ce dernier parla :_

_« Si on allait dans la cuisine, je vais t'expliquer Maryu. »_

_« D'accord. » acquiesça l'amie de sa mère. _

_*****_

_« Alors ? » demanda la jeune femme dans le combiné. _

_« C'est bon, ils ont dit oui. » répondit un jeune garçon. _

_« Bien, rappelez-moi quand ils seront dans l'avion. »_

_« Oui madame. »_

_« C'est mademoiselle. »_

_« Pardon Lady, je vous … »_

_La jeune femme avait raccrochée brutalement. Elle n'aimait pas ce garçon, elle aurait préféré que ce soit l'autre, mais bon, tant que le travail été fait. La jeune femme appuya sur un bouton et la vitre la séparant du conducteur s'abaissa. _

_« Que puis-je pour vous Mademoiselle ? » _

_« Dans combien de temps arrivons-nous ? » _

_« D'ici une dizaine de minutes Mademoiselle. »_

_« Bien Merci. »_

_« Je vous en prie. »_

_La vitre se releva. Et la jeune femme en profita pour lisser sa robe de soirée et se recoiffer un peu. Elle se demandait si son idée était bonne. Enfin ce n'était pas vraiment son idée mais bon. Elle ne cessait de se poser des questions. Est-ce que ces deux là réussiraient à briser le mariage, et comment allaient-ils s'y prendre ? Pourquoi eux d'ailleurs ? Elle devrait peut-être lui demander. Puis peu importe. Elle pourrait leur fournir tout ce dont ils auraient besoin, enfin s'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose. A vrai dire, elle aurait préféré n'y mêler personne d'autres. Mais il avait dit que ce serait plus prudent, et puis de sa position elle ne pouvait rien faire. Enfin bon. Tant que le mariage était annulé. Elle ne voulait pas que ce mariage ait lieu, et elle était prête à tout pour cela. _

_La limousine s'arrêtât devant un des plus grand restaurant de New York, et le chauffeur vînt lui ouvrir. Elle sortit alors de la voiture. L'air était frais, elle rajusta son manteau sur ses épaules et grimpa les marches. Dans le hall, elle fût aimablement débarrassée de son manteau, tandis qu'on la conduisait à sa table. Ils étaient tous là. La plupart des invités du mariage et bien sûr les futurs mariés. _

_Lacus la vit et lui sourit, Asran en fit de même, alors elle aussi, elle sourit et s'assit à leur table. _

_*****_

_« Je continue à dire que c'est insensé… » Soupira une nouvelle fois Maryu en garant sa voiture sur le parking de l'aéroport._

_« Ne t'en fais pas Maryu tout se passera bien. » tenta de la rassurer Kira en attrapant les valises dans la voiture. _

_« Mais oui tout se passera bien, on dirait des vacances. » rajoutât Cagalli en prenant son sac dans lequel alle avait réussi à refourguer tout le contenu du colis qu'ils avaient reçus. _

_« Mais Cagalli tu te rend compte que vous allez à l'autre bout du monde pour assister à un mariage de personnes que vous ne connaissez pas… » Répliqua Maryu. _

_« On le sait, ne t'inquiètes pas. » continua Kira. « Il faut y aller maintenant, sinon on va vraiment rater l'avion. » termina t'il._

_« J'ai bien envie que vous le ratiez cet avion. » Insista Maryu._

_« Oui mais nous on ne veut pas le manquer. » contredit Cagalli. « On te confie le restaurant jusqu'à notre retour. » ajoutât t'elle._

_« Oui ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. » Répondit-elle._

_« Bon alors on y va. » termina Kira. _

_Maryu acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête et les deux jumeaux partirent consigner leurs valises. Maryu luttait contre son subconscient. Elles ne les quittaient pas des yeux et devait se faire de marbre pour ne pas les ramener de force au restaurant. Non mais cette histoire c'était du grand n'importe quoi, puis ça pouvait mal se terminer, après tout il y aurait beaucoup de gens puissant là-bas. Et puis. Zut, elle devait bien se résigner à les laisser partir. Ils étaient assez grands pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Après tout, ils avaient 22 ans, ce n'était plus des enfants. Et puis s'il y avait une chance de sauver le restaurant. Elle vit Kira et Cagalli sur le point d'embarquer. Ils se retournèrent et lui firent un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir. Elle en fit de même avec un sourire qui leur souhaitait toute la chance dont ils pourraient avoir besoin. Elle leur fit aussi signe de penser à l'appeler en amenant son pousse à son oreille et sont petit doigt à sa bouche. Ils firent oui de la tête et embarquèrent. _

_Dès que les portes d'embarquements furent fermées, Maryu se rendit près des grandes vitres pour voir l'avion se placer sur la piste en position de décollage. C'est uniquement lorsqu'il fût haut dans le ciel ; qu'elle se résigna à faire demi-tour et rentrer au restaurant. _

_Comment est-ce qu'elle allait expliquer leur absence au reste du restaurant ?_

_Elle soupira sans en connaître vraiment la raison. _

_*****_

_« Ca y est on à décoller. » annonça Cagalli en regardant par le hublot. « J'espère que nous arriverons vite. » termina t'elle souriante. En la regardant à ce moment là, personne n'aurait jamais pu se douter qu'elle sortait d'une nuit blanche. _

_« N'y compte pas trop. Il y a plusieurs heures de vol…il vaudrait mieux dormir, il sera tôt le matin quand nous arriverons. » Annonça Kira, qui lui se sentait fatigué, mais il restait inquiet et cela l'empêchait de vraiment se reposer. _

_« Oui, oui on va dormir mais attend un peu. » Elle se pencha en avant et pris un petit sac duquel, elle sortit un attaché case. « Avant, on devrait terminer de regarder à l'intérieur tu ne crois pas ? » _

_Kira acquiesça. En effet, les jumeaux avaient ouvert le colis qu'ils avaient trouvé devant le restaurant, mais n'avait eu le temps d'étudier de façon complète son contenu quand ils avaient découvert l'heure du vol. Kira était d'ailleurs persuadés, que tout avait été fait en respectant un timing précis, afin d'éviter qu'après une réflexion plus poussée, réalisant ce qu'ils allaient faire, ils ne changent d'avis. Ils avaient donc pris la seule chose qui se trouvait à l'intérieur en dehors des billet, cet attaché case._

_Leur billet d'avion avait tout de même était une agréable surprise, puisqu'ils voyageaient en première classe. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs relativement peu complète. Seul trois autres personnes se trouvaient dans l'avion, un homme et une femme côte à côte, lui pianotait sur son ordinateur, tandis que sa compagne lisait, ainsi qu'une dame âgée qui s'était apparemment déjà endormie. _

_Cagalli rouvrit donc l'attaché case et attrapa le premier dossier, assez fin, qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Là on aurait dit une femme d'affaire quelconque, autrement dit Kira pensa encore que tout avait été bien médité. Cagalli ouvrit le premier cahier et le posa entre Kira et elle afin qu'ils puissent tout deux le lire en même temps. _

_Les premiers papiers étaient une série d'article de journaux annonça le mariage des deux stars que tout deux lurent avec attention, Kira essayant de retenir tout les détails, préférant savoir dans quoi il mettait les pieds. Les deux feuilles suivantes étaient de simples biographies tout de même détaillées mais que l'on aurait pu trouver sur Internet d'Asran et Lacus._

_Kira tenta de retenir tous les noms des journalistes ayant écrit les articles ainsi que tous les noms qui ressortaient dans les documents. Ce n'était pas évident, mais Kira avait une bonne mémoire et il en retînt la plupart. Après tout le dossier était certes complet, mais court._

_Pendant que Kira exerçait donc sa mémoire, Cagalli avait attrapée un second dossier de la même taille a peu près, mais sa surprise lorsqu'elle ouvrit n'échappa pas à Kira. _

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Kira._

_« Je crois que ce dossier nous concerne. » annonça t'elle en le tendant à Kira._

_Kira le prit et l'ouvrit, la première page contenait un texte écrit à l'ordinateur de couleur noire, centré et en italique et en gras. __**Comment vous fondre dans la masse. **__Semblait être le titre du document. Quelques lignes en dessous le reste du texte commençait._

_**Pour commencer j'espère que l'avion vous convient. **_

_**Ensuite, je suppose que vous vous demandez comment faire pour réussir à approcher Asran et Lacus sans attirer l'attention. Ne vous inquiétez pas nous avons tout prévu, et dans les moindres détails. **_

_Kira nota mentalement le fait que ce soit les prénoms des futurs mariés qui soient utilisés et non leur nom de famille. Serait-ce une de leur connaissance ? Le « nous » aussi retint son attention. Etaient-ils plusieurs derrière cette affaire ? L'idée de complot lui traversa furtivement l'esprit. Il se hâta de chasser cette idée, qui prévoyait bien trop d'ennuis à son goût et reprit sa lecture, remarquant que Cagalli lisait par-dessus son bras._

_**Rassurez-vous les changements seront minimes, et les mensonges évités au maximum. Nous ne voudrions pas vous attirer d'ennuis. **_

_Etait-ce vrai ? _

_**Vous n'aurez pas véritablement besoin de changer d'identité et vos fonctions resteront dans le cadre de vos métiers actuels. **_

_Kira se demanda ce que le « véritablement besoin » signifiait et déduisit qu'il allait restait dans le domaine de la restauration. _

_**Vous ferez en effet tout deux partis des équipes choisit par une entreprise d'organisation de mariage mondialement reconnu, pour aider aux préparations de ce dernier et servir lors de la cérémonie. **_

_**Les détails manquant se situent aux pages suivantes. **_

_Petit texte d'introduction qui soulevait beaucoup de questions au goût de Kira. Il attendit que Cagalli est terminé de lire pour tourner la page. Il comprit alors le « Pas véritablement besoin de changer d'identités. » En effet, il se trouvait aux deux pages suivantes, deux CV, celui de Cagalli et le sien. SI celui de Kira était au nom de Kira Yamato, celui de Cagalli était au nom de Cagalli Yula Atha, à savoir le nom de leurs parents naturels décédés depuis déjà plusieurs années. En dehors de ce détail, seul leurs études divergeaient un peu. Kira avait donc fait une école et une université de cuisine avant de reprendre le restaurant de sa mère et non l'école d'informatique. Quand à Cagalli, elle avait bien suivi ses études en communication avant de diverger la cuisine et de rejoindre le service du restaurant de Kira l'année précédente. _

_« Au moins, on se connaît déjà. » remarqua Cagalli._

_Kira ne répondit pas, mais pensa que c'était en effet un point positif. Faire comme si il ne connaissait pas déjà Cagalli aurait été difficile. A la suite des deux CV se trouvaient une note semblable au texte d'introduction. _

_**Voilà, maintenant vous connaissez votre parcours professionnel, il n'est pas très différent de ce que vous avez réellement fait, n'est-ce pas ? **_

_**Nous nous sommes arrangés pour que personnes, même en souhaitant faire des recherches poussés ne saches que vous êtes de la même famille. **_

_**Maintenant quelques renseignements sur ce qu'il s'est passé avant que vous n'embarquiez dans cet avion. Après avoir vu dans le journal, l'annonce faîte (voir page suivante) par l'organisation s'occupant du mariage, vous avez postulez, insistant sur le travail d'équipe que vous pouvez fournir. **_

_C'est quoi cette histoire ? pensèrent simultanément les jumeaux. _

_**Il faut bien expliquer pourquoi vous avez tout deux été retenu !**_

_Là Kira se dit que l'organisateur de cette histoire était redoutablement intelligent. _

_**Bref, vous avez reçu une réponse positive. Comme pour toutes les autres personnes choisies, votre place d'avion vous a été offerte et tous les frais de déplacement, logement et de restaurations vous sont offert. **_

_**Voilà, rendez vous aux pages suivantes. **_

_En effet la page suivante contenait l'annonce faite pour le mariage. Kira et Cagalli en prirent connaissance avant de tourner la page à nouveau. Toute cette histoire paraissait si étrange._

_Les pages suivantes expliquaient que s'ils atterrissaient bel et bien à New York, où l'on viendrait les chercher, le mariage aurait lieu en république dominicaine. Un hôtel avait été spécialement réservé pour l'occasion. Cependant c'est à New York, qu'ils auraient les renseignements quand aux taches à accomplir, puisque c'est le chef d'équipe qui déciderait qui ferait quoi. Les dates du mariage étaient aussi précisée, si le départ pour l'hôtel où aurait lieu le mariage avait lieu le lendemain de leur arrivée à New York, le mariage n'aurait lieu que deux semaines après._

_La dernière page du dossier comportait une autre note. _

_**Bien voilà, maintenant vous savez autant de choses que les autres personnes avec qui vous travaillerez, n'oubliez pas de défaire ce mariage, vous avez deux semaines pour ça. **_

_**Lorsque vous quitterez l'avion, laissez l'attacher case avec tout ce qu'il contenait sous vos sièges. **_

_**Bonne chance !**_

_« Bon ben, va falloir s'habituer au décalage horaire, si l'on doit repartir demain. » soupira Cagalli._

_« En effet. » approuva Kira. _

_Ils ne parlèrent que peu des dossiers qu'ils rangèrent immédiatement, sans doute la fatigue. Cagalli s'endormit avant Kira, mais celui-ci en fît de même très rapidement, laissant de côté ses inquiétudes, il avait une nuit de sommeil à rattraper. _

_Kira dormit sans le moindre dérangement jusqu'à ce que Cagalli le réveil, pour savoir s'il voulait manger. Chose que son estomac lui confirma rapidement. L'hôtesse apporta le repas et le reste du voyage se fit à nouveau en silence puisque tout deux rattrapèrent les dernières heures qui leur manquaient. L'hôtesse vînt les réveiller pour les avertir que l'atterrissage aurait lieu d'ici une dizaine de minutes. Tout deux s'éveillèrent et Cagalli s'exclama lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la statue de la liberté. _

_« C'est la première fois que je la voie en vrai. »_

_« Tu devrais ranger tes affaires Cagalli. » dit Kira en souriant. Cependant l'inquiétude revînt quand il mit la main sur l'attaché case, lui rappelant ainsi les véritables raisons de leur voyage. _

_Cagalli lui prit l'attache case des mains quand elle comprit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de le mettre sous les sièges, ce qu'elle fit. Comprenant les inquiétudes de son frère, elle se sentit obliger de dire quelques choses._

_« Ecoutes Kira. Si jamais les choses dégénéraient de façon imprévues, on arrête tout et on dit même la vérité aux concernés d'accord. » Tenta t'elle de le rassurer. _

_Kira sembla réfléchir, Cagalli lui laissa le temps. Au fond si elle était aussi joyeuse, c'était à l'idée de ce voyage, que financièrement, elle n'aurait jamais pu accomplir, pas parce qu'elle devait défaire un mariage. De plus d'un côté, à l'inverse de Kira elle avait un bon pressentiment qui aussi étrange soit-il balayé toutes ses inquiétudes. Cagalli s'était toujours fiée à son instinct et il lui avait toujours réussi. Pourquoi cela changerait-il maintenant ? _

_« D'accord. » lui répondit Kira. _

_Cagalli se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un joyeux sourire qui eut le pouvoir d'effacer ses inquiétudes pour le moment alors que l'avion entamait sa descente. Il était de toute façon trop tard pour changer d'avis. _

* * *

C'est re moi ! (Non sans blague ^^") Ca fait un moment que je n'avais pas posté, mais voilà c'est fait. Bon je sais que le début est un peu long, mais ça y est à partir du prochain chapitre, un bon nombre de personnages vont enfin faire leur apparition (il était temps me direz-vous ^^) et il y aura aussi plus de mouvement. J'espère donc que la lecture sera moins longue.

Cependant si vous ne me laissez pas de rewiews, je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il vous plaît et ceux qu'il ne vous plaît pas ^^ La fic devrait contenir je pense une quinzaine de chapitres, à moins que de nouvelles idées ne me tombent dessus pendant que je dors lol ^^

Alors Review please ! (yeux larmoyants)


End file.
